Pet Developement
'Introduction' Pets are companions that can acompany your hero into battle, bringing their own set of skills to the table as well as a bit of extra muscle. Just like heros pets quality is displayed with the colour of its name, white being lowest quality, then green, blue, purple and the highest quality being orange. Pets can be obtained from the mall, trading soul crystals in the events tab, lair dops, yeti drops and world npc mob drops (in the form of pet cards). Once a pet card is used the pet is then bound to you and cannot be sold, though it can still be switched between your heros. The random drop pets can be of any quality except orange, making this a source of some rather unique pets.For example wild elephants can drop a white, green(yet to actually see a green pet), blue or purple quality wild elephant pet. Pet drops from yeti apear to always be purple quality. 'Attributes and growth' Pet attributes differ slightly from hero attributes in a few ways but can be described as follows... *Brutal - The main attribute that determines your pet's attack power and Brutal Skill effect. *Crafty - The main attribute that determines your pet's defense power and Crafty Skill effect. *Vitality - The main attribute that determines your pet's HP and Vitality Skill effect. *Wisdom - The main attribute that determines your pet's MP and Wisdom Skill effect Each pet attribute also has an aptitude (displayed to the right of the attribute) which determines how much an attribute will increase per attribute point added to that stat. Maximum attributes and aptitude is determined by the type of pet you are working with, type being displyed in the bottom right hand corner of the pet portrait. Aptitude is raised by feeding your pet foods related to that attribute (brutal fruits will raise brutal aptitude) and you can keep feeding your pet as long as its aptitude for the type of food your are feeding it isn't maxed and the pets satiation is less 100 (satiation drops over time). The pets growth rate determines its maximum attribute aptitude and the pets star level determines its maximum growth rate. A 2-star pet's max growth rate is 2, 3-star pet's max growth rate is 4, 4-star pet's max growth rate is 6, 5-star pet's max growth rate is 8. Growth rate is rased by using pet toys to play with your pet, these can be gained through lairs, pet eggs, mob drops or just buy some from the auction house. To raise a pets star level you will need to raise its composite grade to the apropriate level ( 761 points for 2-star, 1122 points for 3-star, 1600 points for 4-star, 2205 points for 5-star ) and use a star upgrading gem, which can be bought in the mall or gained through arcadian ladder, levers of fortune and on occassion as lair drops. Aptitude, quality, growth rate and skills learned all add up to determine the pets composite grade. To equip a pet simply open the hero interface and select "pet" in the equipment tab. If a pet dies in combat its loyalty will drop and once loyalty drops below 50 you pet will no longer acompany you into battle. Pet toys raise loyalty but once your growth rate is at maximum you will only be able to use loyalty badges (mall item, also in pet eggs) to get you pets loyalty back. Pets gain exp from any fight they acompany a hero in, from arena to world mobs, supression and the arcadian ladder. 'Pet skills' There is a wide variety of pet skills available and much like hero skills each one benifits from a specific attribute. Brutal skills are most effective when used by pets with a high brutal attribute, crafty skills require high crafty attribute and so on. To learn a skill enter the pet interface and select the "learn new skill" option, keeping in mind that pets start with only one skill box and learning a new skill will overwrite your starting skill unless you add an additional skill box. To add another skillbox you will need a skillbox stone which can be gained from levers of fortune and pet eggs. When learning more than one skill you will need to use a skill protection gem (mall item, egg item) or the new skill will overwrite the skill in your first skillbox rather than apear inthe second. To do this, use the "protect and learn" option when learning a new skill. Pet skills can be bought at the mall, dropped from lairs and world mobs or purchased from the auction house. 'Pet examples' 'White Pets' These can be found throughout the map by fighting world mobs, lairs and etc. 'Black Kite ' 'Aardwolf' 'Grey Bear' 'Wild Boar' 'Wild Wolf' 'Bald Eagle' (looks like a Vulture) 'Black Bear' 'Leopard' 'Panther' 'Black Eagle' 'Jackal' 'Snow Leopard' 'Black Panther' 'Blue Pets' 'Wild Elephant' ' ' 'Wild Boar' ' ' 'Purple Pets' 'Banehallow' ' ' 'Wild War Wold Keanne' 'Mammoth' 'Emporer Snail' 'Regalia' 'Polar Bear Carlos' 'Angry Bear Syllabear' Steel Thorn Rhino King Leoric 'Armored Lion Nevermore' 'Empire Scorpion Casey' 'Orange Pets' 'Mandril Ares' ' ' 'Trampling Elephant Magnus' 'Giant Empress Gaia' Themo (talk) 15:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC)